ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela the Vampire Empress/Chapter 5
Text Chapter 5 cradled rythmic satan Angela woku up from her turdible dream it was extra scray for her. She hade fallen to sleep in scientology class everyone was alive. But angela didn't see she still had a tattoo of the devils bite but she checked her mouth she was not a vampire. "angela wtf you doing" willow asked. angela reeled that she was in class fanging her own teeth! OMFG! How embarrassing for angeal! "nothing fuck you" agneal say and then leaf class. How could esmel appear to her dream did it didn't make sense angela thought to herself. Then eric appeared to her in a haze but no college haze pero es un dreamo. No quiere que estotarte pero si las llamas clouded her vision. "help chocolove I have visions of the future" angela say coming to the one person she can trust in life since chardley touched her breasts like a fucker. "how the what the fuck can I help you with" chocolate love asked wile making biology. Anagela was amazed his biolgy was really fucking good. "you are shaman right" angela say. "HOW DO YOU KNOW FOOL!?" chocolove say taking out mick jarrga with sword to prepare shaman fight. "I have deputy knowledge" angela say and flash bedge to him. He assourded and went to his normal pace. "you are a slayer with premonitions it means you are soon to die" chocolove say. "you must end the world threat otherwise you shall die". "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" angela cries and s creemed! "it is done" chocolvoe said and flew off to class. -LATER THIS SEENE HAS CHANGED IT SI NOT THE SAME AS BEFORE- I am so sad angela say playing scarble with Rebecca and tanishahsquana and kessica. "why gurl you are so hot you have to fear nothing!" "that is not trueth" angela say she spilled "oxymortar" and got 897 points winnign the game" "jessicunt you became a jew so fat rabbers would touch your dick" Eric sed. Everybody gaped and then the world stopped just so jessicunt culd feel bat abound herselfish. "Eric god fuckign dammit I will kill you to end her suffering" angela say overturn by womanly emotions and took her katan and stbaed erics head off. Eric was dead forever. Even if he was dead he wuld come to live again. "yo tore his fucking hed off what the fuck yo" tanishahsnqua say getting out her gun THIS ISNT WRNG SHE will SELL THE GUN LATER AND THEN ONCE IT IS SOLD GET A GHETOT ONE BECUS TANISHASHQNUSA IS A FUCING TERRIBLE SALESMOWAN "I killed eric to end jessicunts suffereing" angela say. "I am a deputy I do what I want" she say but she felt bad now she is guilty in her hart. Like a necks moo cow she gracefully tooke aim of the guilty to crush it. "you bitch" Rebecca say. "you are a terricunt person" "yarh fuck you" jessicunt say with anger dropping mad from her voice. "there is othing left of me the dream I dreamed has killed the life I live" angela say and was sad. She felw off to kill willow who was trying to end life as she knew it. sHe had to do it because he is the womail she wuld scarfice her life if needed. "willow it is time to die" angela say and took combat to willow's face. It was a success. Willow thught she being hit on by other lesbian so she not garded her ass wich is were angela shoved the katan up threw. Then esme appear with venge! "yes you are following the plan' esme say. "no I have become desserted what is the point in living anymore" angela ask "you can find propose in my line of work. Become the assasian you were meatn to b. angela take the demon tattoo and vamp the fuock out." Esme say. Angela thught no at furst but then suecceded to deevil impulses and regardled to become the vampiore. It was painful at first it also shrunk her breasts. "fuck my bobos are gone" angela say. She exagurated they were just 2 sizes smeller. "you are my apprentice" resme say. "yes I am." "now you must kill presdent of school" esmay say to angela. "okay agela" angela say and then flew to president to egngage fight! "uh oh" say president! Characters Notes Chapter 5